


So I See

by Quaggy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaggy/pseuds/Quaggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. After Katara finish healing Zuko, everyone has an opinion. More of a friendship fic than anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So I See

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted March 2, 2011

The first thing Zuko saw when he opened his eyes was Katara, peering anxiously at him.   
  
"I think that's as good as I can makes it," she sighed. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Okay, I think. It mostly tickled," he said. "How do I—"   
  
But before he could finish his question, Sokka had pushed Katara out of the way to get a better look. Ignoring her squawk of protest, he inspected his sister's work with a clinical sort of detachment, while Aang peeked over his shoulder. Zuko decided that he preferred it when Katara was the one that was filling his entire range of vision.  
  
"I don't know, Sis. Do you think you could change him back?" the Water Tribe boy finally pronounced.  
  
"SOKKA!" Katara yelled, completely outraged.  
  
"It looks fine, Zuko," Aang assured him, though his expression said otherwise.  
  
"Let me see!" Toph demanded as she pushed the two boys out of the way and stuck her face in way too close. Her sightless eyes stared at him, as if she was actually seeing him. After a moment's pause, she broke into an evil smile. "Looking GOOD, Sparky!" she declared with a thumbs up.  
  
"Thank you, Toph," Katara said in a voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Finally, Zuko turned to the one person he knew would give him an honest answer.  
  
"Uncle?"  
  
But Iroh couldn't speak. He was too overcome with emotion. Instead, with tears in his eyes, he embraced his nephew in a bear hug. And that was all Zuko needed to know.   
  
He let his hand drift up to his eye. Smooth. It was as smooth as if his scar had never been there at all.  
  
"It's still a little red, but I think even that will fade with time," Katara explained.  
  
"I'm okay with that even if it doesn't," he admitted. And he was.

 


End file.
